The Hearts Will
by writerwritefic
Summary: FINSIHED! FINALLY! When a ghost named Cupidus invades the Fenton household Danny and Sam feel unsual feelings for each other. Is this the confession of LOVE? R
1. What happend last night?

Hi guys and gals and whomever is reading this. Please excuse writing, it is my first story on this website. But if you like please review. Positives and messages for improvement appreciated.  
  
It was a usual, boring day at the Fenton house. Mr. Fenton was in his lab creating ghost hunting objects. (DUH) Mrs. Fenton went to the store to pick up some groceries, and Jazz was at the mall, hanging out. Danny had invited Sam and Tucker over to watch some movies upstairs. Danny had never guessed that this day would turn out to be the start of the most confusing and terrible week of his life. If you dare read this go down and read the rest of the chapter if not run to your mommy screaming, "MOMMY!"  
  
So your still here? Good. (I laugh terribly)  
  
The three best friends crammed themselves into the living room where the TV sat. A movie was already playing and the popcorn was being consumed by the three in the middle of the room. They each brought a movie and Tucker's movie, "Star Walk" was the first one on. It was almost to the end. "Don't you just hate these cheap sci-fi movies, they're so predictable," Sam stated as the movie flashed on the screen. "No, they rock! Now keep it down, here's the best part!" Tucker shouted back at Sam. "Guys come on. Let's not fight over some stupid movie. It's almost over anyway," Danny assured them. Sam and Tucker stopped screaming and watched the movie's credits stream down the screen. "So whose movie is next?" Danny questioned. "I guess I'll put mine on. Tucker and I put it together for you. But I one the Rock, Paper, Scissor and I got to bring it," Sam told Danny and she got up to put the movie in the slot. The title, "Danny Phantom", flashed on the screen. Danny's face was in shock.  
"You guys did this for me? You guys are the best," Danny cheered and threw his arms over his friends. Sam instantly threw it off but Tucker looked happy and content. Then after a glance at Sam, Tucker released himself from Danny's grasp.  
They watched the film which was pretty long. It had almost every ghost hunt Danny had gone on. They exchanged laughs, faces of disgust from embarrassing moments and of course the popcorn. In the middle of the flick a voice was heard from the lab.  
"DANNY, come down here!" Danny's dad screamed. In disgust Danny stormed to the lab with Sam and Tucker tagging along.  
"Danny let me introduce to you the Fenton Scanner 2300. It beeps when ghosts go through the portal. Isn't great?" Mr. Fenton raved on.  
"Yeah, great..." Danny stuttered. They all exchanged glances and was relieved to hear Danny's dad say, "Hey I'll be right back. That soda goes through me every time."  
As Jack Fenton rushed off to the bathroom Danny, Sam, and Tucker heard a sharp sound come from the Fenton Scanner 2300. Tucker noticed the sound and said, "Hey a ghost is coming through!" Quickly Danny shifted into ghost mode and saw the ghost come out.  
"I am Cupidus, ghost of love and confessions. Fear my power to make you all love and confess your secrets of love. You thought only cupid could do this, but not anymore," the ghost rampaged. Out of Cupidus's hands two beams appeared. Before Danny could do anything, a bolt hit him. Coming to his senses he disappeared and the beam went to Sam who got knocked over. Thinking fast, Tucker threw Danny the Fenton Thermos and the ghost got sucked up quickly into its compartment. Danny was dazed and fell over.  
"Danny. Danny. DANNY?!?!? Sam. Sam. SAM!?!?! NOOOOOO! WHYYYY?" Tucker shouted over dramatically which at least woke Sam up.  
"What happened Tucker? Where's Danny?" Sam exclaimed with a weird sorry emotion for Danny that never occurred in her voice before.  
"He's knocked out cold, how about we drag him to his bed and go home?" Tucker suggested already picking up Danny's feet.  
"Good idea Tucker," Sam said picking up Danny from his arms.  
They traveled to his bed slowly, and dropped him off. Then they both went to the door and exited the house. Danny awakened and noticed he was in bed. He went to sleep having unusual dreams about Sam...  
  
Hoped you all like chapter 1!!!!! 


	2. Confusion

Hi! I'm here now with chapter 2 of the Hearts Will. Thanks to all reviewers and readers who enjoyed chapter 1.  
  
Danny woke with a start in his bedroom. The alarm rang its usual sound and the sun was peaking over the horizon. The sky was blue with occasional clouds and the day was perfect. Danny rose out of bed and put on his normal clothes and headed to the breakfast table where Jazz sat down and his mom was placing a sunny side up egg by his spot with bacon and toast on the side.  
"No thanks Mom I'm not really that hungry," Danny told his Mom as he sat down.  
"But you really must get your morning energy. Its crucial to a long day of school," his mother stated back.  
"Now Mom don't pressure little Danny, he doesn't need to eat if he doesn't want to. You should give him his rights and respect his opinion," Jazz explained to her mother in defense of Danny.  
"Oh alright, Jack want breakfast?" she screamed to the lab.  
"Yeah Mattie, be right there," Jack Fenton responded from the lab.  
"Well you better get off to school Danny, if you're not having breakfast you should have an early start to school," she protested.  
"Ok bye Mom, Dad, Jazz," he said waving. As Danny walked on the sidewalk to school he couldn't help the feeling the urge to see Sam again. Wait, what am I thinking? Sam's my best friend, I see her almost every day. Why do I want to see her again? I have nothing new to tell her. Danny's mind wandered asking so many questions one can't write them all down. He didn't even notice his two best friends were behind him.  
"Hi Danny. How's it going? I mean after last night?" Tucker questioned behind Danny's back.  
"Oh Tucker, Sam, hi guys, I'm okay," Danny said with a tired, dazed voice. His hearts jumped to see Sam, in all her beauty, wait, not again, she just my friend, of is she?  
  
Earlier that morning, at Sam's house.  
  
Sam heard a loud tap on her door. It was morning and the sun gleamed with a bright smile.  
"Hey Samantha, WAKE UP!" her mom shouted through the door.  
"OK I'M UP!" Sam screamed back through the door. She didn't feel herself today, some urge was in her mind. Tell Danny. Tell Danny how you really feel. You know you want to... Sam's thoughts were haunting her. She knew how she really felt but she never wanted to tell Danny because of what he might respond. She slumped out of bed and quickly slipped on her usual clothes and walked out the door to greet her oppressive mother and secretive father. She had a wacky family, but not as wacky as Danny's. Of course she was rich, but her family wasn't all that loving, she longed to have a nice family. But that would only be a dream.  
  
"Sam, how good of you to join us. Come sit down while Hilda serves you your breakfast," her Dad told Sam while sipping a steaming hot cup of coffee. Sam sat at the large table and waited for Hilda to serve her another breakfast banquet. The food was laid out quickly in front of Sam and the good aroma made it feel so perfect. But Sam had to turn the breakfast down, she wasn't hungry, just confused. Without a word of goodbye to her parents or maid she took her backpack and headed out the door. Like every morning, Tucker waited outside ready to go get Danny.  
"Hey Sam. Whoa, you look like you didn't sleep last night. You okay?" Tucker queried.  
"Fine, lets go get Danny," Sam lied. She felt terrible, her heart felt all stretched and torched. Anyways she and Tucker walked slowly down the sidewalk looking for Danny. Then they saw a slow walking, tired looking, emotionally disturbed Danny on the sidewalk. Tucker said something but Sam was too heart sick to hear. But wait, what I am I doing? He's just my friend, or is he?  
  
Its plain to see that Danny and Sam have a deep case of Cupidus's Love Confusion. Hope you all liked Chapter 2!!!! 


	3. He's Here to Fight for uh Sam?

Hey GUYS! Sorry for the delay I had some work. (Laughs devilishly again) But anyway I want to thank all reviewers and readers for being so kind. Well here is Chapter 3. He's here to fight for... uh... Sam?  
  
Danny stepped on the school yard grass followed by his friends. Casper High was being flooded with students ready for a days worth of education. Like every day Dash was outside the door waiting for Danny to step through so he can trip him. Danny quickly switched into ghost mode and zoomed past Dash without him noticing. Sam and Tucker were in the midst of the crowd passing through the door. "Hey, where's Fenton?" Dash asked furiously. He picked up Sam by the shirt.  
  
"Well if I can't beat up Fenton than you'll have to do," Dash told Sam and he slammed her to the ground. Danny saw her hit the ground. Like a reaction, he immediately went into ghost mode. "Hey big, mean, bully didn't your mom ever tell you not to punch a girl?" Danny said with confidence. He picked up Dash and threw him to the other side of the hallway. Dash was in such surprise he didn't have time to react. He slammed into the cafeteria door way and landed in the meatloaf surprise. He was covered in mucky, brown and green, goop and smelled terrible. He walked out and everyone laughed at him. Danny picked Sam from off the ground with such grace, Sam felt like she was flying in a cloud. "Thanks Danny," Sam thanked with much affection in her voice. "Uh... no problem yeah...," Danny mumbled. Talking to Sam was never this hard before. Just at that moment a blue two blue sparks came out of Danny's and Sam's mouths. The blue glowing balls flew out the door and were destined for the Fenton household. "Hey Danny, that was awesome! I mean, now Dash will get laughed at all week. You sure know how to get revenge Danny!" Tucker exclaimed in excitement. Danny hasn't used his ghost powers to humiliate Dash in a while, but when it happens Tuck is always laughing. "Yeah, pretty funny," Danny said still a little dazed from this morning.  
The school bell blazed and all the kids rushed to their first periods.  
Today was a big math exam for Danny's entire grade. It counted as 65%  
of his math grade. Danny, still not feeling well, stumbled into his  
first period.  
"Nice for you to join us Mr. Fenton, we were just about to start the  
exam. Now take a seat and lets get started," the teacher smirked. She  
passed out the long tests and sat at her desk.  
Danny took out his pencil, but his mind wasn't thinking clearly. All  
his thoughts went to Sam. He had already accepted the fact that Sam  
was more than a mere friend now. She was now his passion, his love,  
his friend. All the answers came out the same. Sam. Sam Sam Sam Sam Sam Sam Sam  
Well you get the picture. He handed it in without knowing and sat  
down. Tucker, who was in his first period, sent a paper airplane  
flying towards Danny. It hit him on the head and knocked some sense  
back into it. Danny unfolded the note and it said...  
Danny,  
Bad news. I saw Mrs. Sackem take out her big F stamp and put it on a paper. I think it was yours. Sorry pal.  
Tucker.  
  
Danny was shocked and now remembered what his answers were. Darn, he thought and he slumped his head on his desk. Well I hope Sam is having a better day then me...  
  
To answer that question, yes she was.  
  
Back at the Fenton household the two blue dots flew quickly through the air dazzling all that saw them. They zipped through the ghost portal and into the ghost zone. And there, waiting in a chair, was Cupidus, ghost of love. He looked at the two little dots and caught them. He gobbled them up without a second thought. He started to grow bigger and bigger and more powerful than he was.  
  
"Soon, I'll capture enough of these love bolts to slip by the Fenton Scanner and take over the world with love," he roared into the skies. (He laughs evilly for 20 minutes)  
  
Well hope you liked Chapter 3, Chapter 4 coming soon! 


	4. Wanna Go on a Date?

Hey all! Thanks again for reviewing, the more u review, the more I write! To answer questions yes the big F stamp is related to Crocker's Super F, and they will confess near the end. Ok so without further ado here is chapter 4, So Wanna go on a Date?  
  
Danny walked into his house that afternoon with the same terrible feeling that has pursed him all day. Seeing his dad didn't make him feel any better. Well, maybe he knows what I'm going through. So Danny picked up his bravery and boldly stepped into the kitchen.  
"Hey Danny! Spot any ghosts at school? If you did I'm coming," Mr. Fenton said as he ran to get his ghost hunting gear.  
"No Dad! No ghosts. Now I got to tell you something..." Danny stumbled while tapping his foot nervously on the ground.  
"No ghosts? Okay. Now what is it Danny," Jack Fenton asked his son slightly distracted by his ghost equipment.  
"Well, you see Dad, I get some weird, funny, feeling whenever I think about this certain..." Danny started.  
"GHOST!?" Mr. Fenton interrupted. "I know how you feel Danny. I get that feeling everyday, actually right now as well, got to go fight ghosts!" Mr. Fenton responded as he ran back to his lab with his finger in the air.  
Danny, disappointed, stumbled to his room hanging his head as he walked. He plumped on his bed and thought about how he felt, he didn't want to believe it but he has fallen in love with his best friend, and he can't stop the feeling from growing. He was so deep in thought that he hardly noticed the phone ring. He slowly rose and picked up the receiver.  
"SAM!?" Danny screamed into the receiver.  
"No, its Tuck," Tucker said slightly alarmed.  
"Oh it's just you, thought you were Sam. Well, why did you call?" Danny questioned.  
"Just wanted to tell you about Sam, she is acting weird lately. I'm in her fifth period and she kept writing your name all over her notebook. She also asked me to borrow my camera and when I got it back all the pictures of you where gone! It's the strangest thing. Know what's wrong?" Tucker asked but all he heard was a little beep signaling that the other line was off. Danny was overjoyed! Sam was feeling just as he was feeling, but her obsession was about him! He jumped for joy and went hysterical in happiness. He took his digital camera that he owned and took out all the pictures of Sam out and posted them on his wall. When he was done, you couldn't help looking at the giant collection that Danny had on his wall. Then, suddenly, more blue bolts jetted out of his mouth and headed towards the lab. Danny followed them in wonder and pursed them with speed. He found his dad sleeping with his fishing hook in the portal and the blue bolts zipping towards the portal. Danny entered ghost mode and zoomed in following the bolts at all costs. He followed them all the way to a small door with a mini hole where the bolts blew in. Danny opened the door and was in shock at the image that was in front of him. Cupidus stood there absorbing the bolts and growing bigger and stronger.  
"This is bad," Danny quivered.  
"Oh, so if it isn't ghost boy. How's your heart throb, Sam? I know what you've been going through and it will continue for all your life! Go tell her, it'll feel better..." Cupidus raved on but Danny had already fled away. He exited ghost mode and walked to the nearest phone.  
  
Meanwhile... Sam gazed at her wall of Danny which was finally complete. Danny was on her computer desktop, wall and even on a customized shirt. It was complete, but before she knew it the phone rang its loud blaze. She picked it up.  
  
"Hey Sam..." Danny said over the receiver quivering, and nervous.  
"Oh hi Danny! Why did you call?" Sam asked a little nervous, talking to Danny was quite difficult now.  
"Well I kind of wanted to... ask you... if you wanteeed to goooo on a date?" Danny asked more nervous then he ever was in his life.  
"Well............."  
  
Suspense is the best isn't it? Well I hope you all like chapter 4! Chapter 5 coming soon! 


	5. Dating a Ghost

Sorry guys, I wanted to build up the suspense, just kidding. My computer had some tech problems so I couldn't post this chapter. Sorry again for the long wait. Now without a further ado, the long anticipated Chapter 5 Dating a Ghost.  
  
Sam, on the other end of the line, didn't know what to say. Her mind raced and her palms got sweaty as the phone slowly started slipping from her hand. She quickly grasped it with the other hand and moved her mouth closer to the receiver to respond. Danny waited anxiously for Sam's response. Wait a second, what am I doing? Asking Sam on a date??? Danny had his senses come back and he realized what he was doing. Before he could hang up a voice rang in the phone. "Ok Danny, when and where?" Sam asked her voice hinting happiness. Danny stared at the phone in shock and surprise. SHE SAID YES!!!  
"Uh.... How about a movie? On...Friday?" Danny responded feeling great that she agreed.  
"Sounds great Danny, I'll meet you at seven," Sam responded back feeling quite happy that this day had finally come. Both receivers clicked as they went back on the holders.  
Sam wasn't sure what to do now. Friday was two days away and she had never been asked on a date before, so she decided with great regret to ask her sister about it. (Didn't know Sam had a sister)  
She wandered up the long staircase that was in the house and saw her sister's door right in front of her face. She knocked silently on the wooden door and waited for it to be opened. Since it wasn't opened Sam came in and saw her sister surfing the web as usual. Her sister, Tammy, is asked out a lot so Sam thought she would be the best for advice.  
"Hey sis, outta my room, I'm chatting with a mega hot guy and I don't want to be interrupted," Tammy yelled at Sam.  
"I need advice, about dating," Sam told her sister knowing that the topic would catch her attention.  
"Aw, does wittle Sammy have her very first date?" Tammy said slightly mocking Sam with the little baby talk.  
"Come on Tammy, I need help, I don't know this stuff," Sam said almost begging Tammy for some advice on the subject.  
"Alright squirt, first off your outfit. It shouldn't be too fancy but it shouldn't be too casual. Just find something in that closet of yours. Now when you go, act like you're having a good time even if your not, boys love to see you happy. He'll buy all the stuff you need so don't bring any cash, but bring some just incase he needs extra. Now are you going to the movies?" Tammy asked.  
"Yeah," Sam responded back.  
"So as you watch the movie take as much popcorn as you want, don't worry if you run out he'll buy more. Than during any romantic scenes put your hand in the bowl at the same time as the other. It makes a really romantic thing. But most importantly, the goodnight kiss is essential. Scientists say that if you do that on your first date you can configure any chemical reactions. Ok that's all you need now BYE!" Tammy said as she shoved Sam out of the door into the hall.  
Sam had a lot to take in but she understood the concept her sister gave. Sam instantly traveled back to her room and started to pick out an outfit.  
  
Friday  
7:02 P.M. Danny entered the movie theater which was quite crowded and started to look for Sam. His mind packed with dating tips from the internet, and his pocket filled with money he felt slightly ready. Finally, standing against a poster, he saw Sam waiting and looking. Danny adjusted his shirt and boldly walked over to greet Sam. In the ghost zone, Cupidus took a big bowl of popcorn and watched the date. "Finally, I will become most powerful after conquering the halfa and his girl. Now all I have to do is watch and wait."  
  
Sam instantly saw Danny walked her way. She greeted him with a wave.  
"Hi Sam, you look great!" Danny said slightly nervous.  
"Thanks so are you ready Danny?" Sam asked as she stood up straighter.  
"Ready as I'll ever be. I'll buy the tickets and popcorn," Danny told his date as he rushed into the long ticket line. After a few minutes Danny got the tickets and the popcorn and they slowly made their way into the sticky floored theater. They screen flashed with ads before the movie and Danny with Sam sat down in a row.  
"So I hear this is a great movie Sam, full of action and some love scenes. A lot better than Tucker's "Star Walk"," Danny told Sam. They both giggled as the screen flashed with the title.  
  
"Pirates of the Carrion Being"  
As the movie flashed on Danny and Sam shared the popcorn. After about 2 hours the main character and his girl were all alone on a boat while wrapping a wound. Sam remembered what her sister had said about romance scenes and she put her hand in just as Danny put his in. They touched and were quickly pulled apart. As the movie ended, the lights flicked on and Danny with Sam sat up and took the empty bowl and threw it out. As Danny walked Sam home, Sam felt some more of those blue bolts fly out.  
Wait a second. Those blue bolts. Danny was remembering what had caused them. That Cupidus guy, he caused this weird feeling. Danny knew how to break the curse but regretted it. When they stopped on Sam porch Danny knew what he had to say.  
"Sam, I don't think we should do this again."  
  
"WWWWWWWWHHHHHHAAAATTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Cupidus shouted.  
"NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" I love cliff hangers don't you? Well hope chapter 5 was as good or better than expected. BYE!!!! 


	6. The Ghost Who Stole Sam

Hey all! You readers and reviewers are probably stunned by my last chapter eh? Don't worry all is explained in this chapter. We are nearing the end of the tale. I'm sorry was story is a little short. So without a further ado, the long anticipated, Chapter 6:  
  
Sam's mind was puzzled and in shock. Why couldn't we do it again? She waited anxiously for an explanation but his mouth didn't move. She decided to ask.  
"Why not Danny? Don't you want to go steady?" Sam asked full of confusion.  
"Well, you see, I know why we are feeling these, feelings for each other. Remember that ghost that I fought I few days back?" Danny asked hoping Sam would eventually understand.  
Sam's memory gave her the flash back of that scene. What had happened and how she felt during that time. She started to understand.  
"Yes... that weird pink one right?" Sam questioned making sure her flashback was correct.  
"Yeah, that's the one, you see, he blasted us with some blue bolts and that's when I started to feel funny around you. I also noticed its when you felt funny around me. Am I right?" Danny queried.  
"Yes, that's right. I get it, I know what's happening," Sam answered with a small feeling of defeat.  
"Than you know why we can't do it again," Danny said making sure she totally understood.  
"No Danny, I don't. If that ghost made us in love, why is it bad? He's not getting any benefits from it right?" Sam asked getting slightly angry.  
"No Sam, he is. Whenever we express a feeling of love those little blue bolts come out of our mouths. It gives him power to come back," Danny told Sam, hoping she understood now.  
Sam thought about it, and knew he was right. Tell him now, the secret has been burning inside you ever since you met him. Tell him how you feel.  
"Danny, I ... I ... ," Sam started but was rudely interrupted by a voice.  
"Hey, you, send Sam in its getting late!" Sam's mother called from the window.  
"I guess, I'll see you later," Danny said, hoping to end the night as quickly as possible.  
"Ok, bye Danny," Sam responded with a little wave.  
Sam walked through the door feeling quite heavy and disappointed. She was also slightly tired so she just ignored her sister asking her questions and went to her room. She slammed and locked the door.  
Danny started to walk back to his house, feeling slightly triumphant over the evil ghost. But he was also feeling bad letting Sam down. He wasn't sure of his feelings, the burning desire for Sam had went away but there was still a little something lying in his soul. Danny went into his door and walked slowly over to his bedroom. He shut the door and laid in bed without brushing his teeth or changing into some more comfortable clothes.  
Cupidus was raging in anger. His plan for power, smashed. His hope for escaping, dashed. Finally he had an idea, I awful idea. Cupidus had a terrible, awful, idea.  
"I will kidnap that girl with the power I have, and I'll make the halfa feel the love and rescue her. By doing so I'll have even more power stashed up," Cupidus was sure this would work.  
He took the power he had collected and supercharged himself, making him giant and more powerful. He left the ghost zone without a problem and headed where Sam lived.  
  
The Next Day  
  
Danny was awakened by the feeling of the blue mist emerging from his mouth, telling him a ghost was near. He sat up, ready for action, but all he noticed was a small note.  
  
Dear halfa, I took your girl and I have her bound. If you ever want to see your love again, come to the old warehouse located right next-door to your home. Come quickly, or she's dead.  
Cupidus, a.k.a. last ghost you fought.  
  
Danny was astonished. Sam was kidnapped by a ghost? In the middle of the night? It was a terrible thought, and he knew, girlfriend or not, he had to save her. Because no matter what she was his friend and that's all that mattered.  
  
Well, only three more chapters to go. The confession is coming soon, probably tomorrow because I want to start thinking about the sequel. Yes a sequel. So look for it when this is finished. Thanks all. Please review now or I'll tell Cupidus to come after YOU! 


	7. Confessions

Well here I am again, giving you the chapter. I want to make a sequel but have no ideas. If you want to submit an idea send a review with your idea. Thanks. I was just itching to write this chapter so without a further ado here is Chapter 7,  
  
"Going ghost," Danny said using his often used phrase when he enters ghost mode. He changed into a ghost and sped to the warehouse next-door to find Sam and defeat Cupidus once and for all. Than someone stirred in the night.  
  
"Ghost, I can hear it!" Jack Fenton screamed waking up instantly.  
"Oh Jack, it's just the wind. Pay no attention to it. Just go back to sleep," his wife Maddy told him as she woke up.  
  
"Oh alright Maddy, but if it's a ghost, I'm on it," Jack said snuggling back in bed.  
  
Meanwhile, at the old warehouse, located next to Danny's house, Cupidus was waiting for Danny and laughing evilly as usual.  
  
"You know, your boyfriend is so predictable, he will come to rescue you and then I'll trap him just like I trapped you," Cupidus told Sam who was dangling over a vat of green ghost goop.  
  
"He's not my boyfriend!" Sam protested although she knew she wanted it.  
  
Just as this little conversation continued, Danny blasted through a window to find Sam, tied, and dangling over the green ghost goop vat.  
  
"Hey ghost freak, you let my friend go," Danny commanded with anger in his voice.  
  
"Well ghost boy, you came just in time to see your little "friend" get dropped in this vat of green ghost goop," Cupidus told Danny while he pulled a lever letting Sam's rope break.  
  
Danny instantly sprang into action. He sped to grab Sam as she fell and than started to fly away. Cupidus just smiled as he watched Danny slam into a hologram image of an open window. Danny fell on the floor with Sam, stunned and knocked out.  
  
"Well halfa, seems that you have lost. You better buck up on your rescuing skills for next time. If there is a next time," Cupidus said evilly as he picked up Danny and Sam.  
  
He took some more rope and bound both of them, to the top floor of the tall warehouse. Danny had turned back into a human and was stuck like that.  
  
"I had to borrow some of this rope for Skulker," Cupidus said as Skulker entered the room.  
  
"I've been called to exterminate you ghost boy and your little girl friend," Skulker told Danny and Sam as he took out a glowing green sword and a match.  
  
He set fire to the warehouse and started to saw the foundation of the place down. Fire and smoke rose over the place and the warehouse started to shake.  
  
"Well Skulker, you have done your duty, go away," Cupidus told the ghost.  
  
"I have to take out a book on gorillas, again!" Skulker yelled as he disappeared.  
  
Danny and Sam were in the middle of the scene coughing from the smoke and really afraid that they would collapse with the building.  
  
Sam knew it was time. If they died right there he would never know how she felt. She knew it was improper for a girl to confess but it was now or never. She gathered the remains of her courage, took a deep breath, and let it out. She started her confession.  
  
"Danny, I'm not sure if you noticed or not, but ever since you have became a halfa, I've always admired you. Even after what happened, no matter what I've ever said, I love you," Sam told Danny who looked slightly shocked but a little like he already knew.  
  
"Well, Sam, somehow, I've always known. Even after what I had said after our date. After thinking some, I saw that I love you too," Danny responded, feeling good to finally let that secret out.  
  
"Too bad were going to die now huh?" Sam said looking at Danny with an adoring look.  
  
"Even if we do live through this I just want to show you my love by...," Danny with some improved strength broke the ropes and broke Sam's ropes and they started to kiss.  
  
The light touch of a kiss is all the strength a hero ever needs. So after the slightly long kiss Danny's power improved and he started to chase after the ghost escapee. Of course after getting them both to safety.  
  
So there you have it. This is the first romance story I have ever written so if my confession scene stinks, don't press me too hard. Amazing how the light touch of a kiss can make all the difference in a hero. That's my quote so if you want to use it, ask. Alright so wait for the anticipated Chapter 8, The Chase. 


	8. The Chase

Hey all!!! Well here I am again, giving you a chapter for you to consume. I just want to give a story advertisement. If you like my story you'll love For the Love of a Halfa or something like that by Moonhawke. Check it out! Enough of me blabbing about stuff lets get to the good stuff like Chapter 8: The Chase.  
  
Danny left the block leaving Sam at his porch. After he set her down he launched off to find the escaped ghost Cupidus. After a few minutes of searching he realized that he had lost him. The sun started to rise and the light shone all over.  
  
"Hey Danny what are you doing up there?" Tucker told Danny from the sidewalk.  
  
"Chasing ghosts as usual," Danny replied.  
  
"Well, I was wondering if you had any double A batteries. The store ran out of them," Tucker said as Danny slowly descended to the floor.  
  
"Wait Tucker, do you happen to have a tracking device?" Danny said forming an idea.  
  
"Yeah I have a tracker program in my pocket computer, why?" Tucker asked.  
  
"Okay I'll give you the batteries if you let me use your tracker," Danny told Tucker hoping he could wager a deal.  
  
"Alright, deal," Tucker responded. Danny quickly disappeared and quickly went to his house to pick up some batteries. After picking them up Danny traveled back to where he left Tucker.  
  
"Ok here they are, now give me the tracker and I'll be on my way," Danny told Tucker as he handed the batteries over.  
  
After fiddling with the batteries the portable computer came alive ready for Danny to use.  
  
"Ok you just put the DNA here, and presto! It'll find your ghost in 5 seconds flat," Tucker told Danny as he showed him how to do it.  
  
"Thank goodness I took a little ghost mist from him before he escaped," Danny said as he put the mist in a tiny slot. In an instant, the map of the town popped up and a little green dot was quickly moving around it.  
  
Danny instantly took off, leaving Tucker in the dust. He followed the little tracker to the precise location of the evil ghost. He snuck up from behind and threw a green blast at him.  
  
"So halfa, I didn't leave you too far behind. Nice escape act, you ever think about being an escape artist?" Cupidus remarked as he repelled the blast back.  
  
Danny quickly dodged the blast letting it fly into space. Before he knew it more of those blue love bolts that he was hit with before came his way. Like lighting he turned on his shield which repelled the love bolts back to Cupidus.  
  
"Ghost child, you are most skillful. If only we had teamed up, than I wouldn't have to destroy you," Cupidus remarked as he sucked the bolts back up.  
  
"Never!!!" Danny yelled as he yanked out his thermos. With one swift move the thermos was heading for the ground.  
  
"Well ghost boy, it seems your luck has run out. I hope that wittle, wittle thermos doesn't bwake," Cupidus taunted.  
  
At this dreadful moment, when most would think that this is the end of the famous Fenton Thermos, a young Goth was seen catching the thermos before it hit the ground. She aimed it at the evil ghost and opened the thermos causing Cupidus to be sucked back in.  
  
"I'll be back! You'll see! You'll be sorry you ever messed with Cupidus, ghost of love!!!!" Cupidus chanted as he got sucked up.  
  
"Sam? How did you find me?" Danny said in surprise as he went back to human mode.  
  
"Tucker's tracker," Sam said showing Danny another pocket computer.  
  
"Well, I'm glad you're here I mean, if it wasn't for you I'd be..." Danny started but Sam put her hand on his mouth.  
  
"Save the thanks for tomorrow. It is 6 A.M. and we are both tired," Sam told Danny as she took her hand off her mouth.  
  
"Mind if I walk you home?" Danny asked hoping knowing she would say yes.  
  
"Sure, anything for my hero," Sam told Danny as she took his hand and started walking.  
  
As they walked to Sam's house they didn't notice they were being followed.  
  
"Ah HA!" Tucker shouted from behind. "I knew you two were acting funny for a reason. You like each other don't ya?"  
  
"Tucker, its 6 in the morning save it for tomorrow," Danny told Tucker as he dropped Sam off.  
  
"Come on Danny tell me!!" Tucker pleaded.  
  
"No," Danny said as he became a ghost and zipped to his house.  
  
"You get back here! You chicken! You just want to keep it a secret huh? Huh? Well I'll find out soon enough. I will! I WILL!!!" Tucker shouted to Danny knowing he wouldn't hear him.  
  
Well there you have it. But that's not the end, of the story. Just wait for the after word. It will probably come tomorrow. I like getting each chapter up as quick as possible. Well I'm tired. Keep watching for the final Chapter Ten: A love that can last forever. 


	9. The End?

Hey everyone! Sorry! ï I have had MAGOR writers block plus I'm busy. Finally found the time to write. Life. Anyway here is the afterward, its short but will leave you waiting for the sequel. Don't worry it won't take forever. Promise. ï

"You've done it again Danny old pal", Danny thought as he tucked himself into his bed. He turned off the dimly lit light, and as the room slowly faded with darkness Danny's eyelids closed as he lay thinking about the wild adventure that had occurred. He slipped into his sleep without a care.

"Danny, Danny wake up, its me Sam," Sam called shaking Danny a little. Danny eyelids flipped open quickly seeing Sam hovering over his bed. He stood out of bed and quickly gazed at his clock. 1 P.M.!

"Sam, hi, kind of didn't expect you here," Danny told Sam a little embarrassed that he was wearing his pajamas.

"Your parents let me in," Sam told Danny sitting on his bed waiting for him to come out of the closet changed.

"So Sam, want to grab Tuck and we can get something to eat at the mall?" Danny asked Sam as he stepped out of his closet fully dressed and ready to go.

"Sure Danny, I'll call Tucker and meet you down there ok?" Sam asked confirming the arrangement.

"Ok, seeya there sweetheart," Danny said changing into ghost mode and blowing a kiss to Sam.

Sam was slightly flattered as she watched Danny speed off into the city. She dialed Tuckers number and waited for him to receive her call.

"Tucker? Sam. Meet Danny and me at the mall ASAP. Ok bye," Sam told Tucker and quickly hung up.

"But, you and Danny, Sam you there? Hello? Oh come on!" Tucker shouted as he hung up. Tucker slowly walked out the door to go to the mall. The hard sidewalk and occasional rocks didn't bother Tucker to much, he was too deep in thought. He didn't even notice he was being followed.

As Tucker reached the mall food court he peaked over to where he saw Danny and Sam sitting. As he watched from the inside of a half full trash can, he saw them embrace in a deep hug.

"I knew it! I knew they liked each other. I guess they can tell me when they're ready," Tucker thought respecting their space. He walked over liked nothing happened and sat down as the three teens ate.

"You keep in eye on the ghost boy. I'll upgrade your powers. We'll have that halfa eventually..."


End file.
